dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ccg08
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 15:33, 30 July 2011 Removing comments by other contributors I'm assuming it wasn't intentional that you have removed GabrielleduVent's message on "Forum:I love this game so much..." or you have gotten an edit conflict and you overwrote her message. Please make sure that you do not remove someone else's comment in the future, as this is not permissible on talk page and forum posts. Thanks! --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 17:55, April 5, 2012 (UTC) No problem, no harm done. 18:05, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Writing Tips Thanks for the compliment. As a dedicated DA wiki contributor, it is nice to know that what I write is being noticed. Since you asked nicely, here are some broad-based tips that should help most people with their writing. *'''No run on sentences. This one should be self explanatory. I've found that people try to cram entire thoughts into one sentence, because they feel that it makes them sound smart. It really doesn't. A paragraph exists as a section of your piece that contains a complete thought, or theme if you will. A paragraph may contain several sentences that follow one specific train of thought, but a sentence should not be elongated simply because you have more to say. Make a statement, end the sentence, and then start another as a continuation. When you've said all you wanted on the subject, start another paragraph. To make sure a sentence isn't run on, I've found the best method is saying the sentence aloud. If you couldn't say it in casual conversation without sounding like a moron, then it's most likely a run on. *'Know what it is you want to say.' More than anything else, I've found that this is an issue for people who want to write better. The human brain is a wonder piece of technology, able to simultaneously hold dozens of ideas, a lot of which might have merit in the outside world. Unfortunately, communicating those ideas effectively is somewhat of an issue. Most people think they can just write down exactly what they are thinking and everyone will understand it. But that's not how it works. We can't be inside your head. We don't know exactly what it is your thinking, why you believe this idea of yours is relevant. So we need to have it explained to us. I always write down my thoughts like my audience is a bunch of two-year-olds, whose grasp of complex concepts merit additional explanations and descriptions. You are much less likely to be understood if you make sure that you've explained your way of thinking in such a way that someone with no knowledge of the topic at hand can look at your words and understand them. I think these two are the most important tips I can give you now, but if you think you need additional help feel free to ask. And thanks again for the vote of confidence! Rathian Warrior (talk) 15:08, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Jak Darckner SOCKING Thanks, seems like we're going to have to do a bit of troll hunting lately 17:41, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :No problem! I'll grab my torch and pitchfork!! XD Ccg08 (talk) 17:48, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Troll war Spotted Jak earlier and he's been blocked (again!). I'll keep an eye on the thread though and tell Melvut not to feed the trolls. Thanks for telling me 14:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC)